


Your Boyfriend Shares You With His Hot Brother (For Your Birthday)

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [34]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Blowjob While Getting Fucked, Cowgirl Position, Cum On Your Ass, Cum On Your Tits, Hard Pussy Pounding, Kissing you, MM4F, Making You Cum Twice, Multi, Pronebone Pounding, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sucking On Your Tits, Taking Turns On You, Threesome, Two Loads, Your Birthday, doggystyle, fucking from behind, gwa, just this once, mdom, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: It's your birthday, and your boyfriend prepared a little surprise for you. He knows you've been fantasizing about his hot brother, and he knows you've been dreaming about having both of them at the same time. Today, he will let you have it. Him and his hot brother will take turns on you just the way you always wanted :)
Relationships: Male & Male/Female
Series: FSub [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 16





	Your Boyfriend Shares You With His Hot Brother (For Your Birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> You can even add such improv (as an alternative, second version) where there's double penetration, I won't mind :)
> 
> Also, if you want to fill the script but can't find a partner, you can voice both characters. The brothers could be Twins afterall.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.

BF = Boyfriend

Bro = BF's Brother

\--------------------------

BF: [Gentle kissing for a little bit]

BF: Mmm babe, I love your lips.. they're so soft..

BF: And you look so sexy today too..

BF: Yeah, I'm loving this outfit..

BF: You look absolutely amazing in it..

BF: [Continue gentle kissing for a little bit]

BF: Mmm.. by the way.. I have a little surprise for you..

BF: Something that.. I know you've been wanting for quite some time now..

BF: Can you guess what it is?

[Short pause]

BF: Nah, it's nothing from jewerly..

BF: [Chuckle]

BF: [Louder, calling for his brother] Come in here now bro..

Bro: Hey..

BF: Yeah babe, I know we were supposed to be alone..

BF: But.. I also know that you really like my brother..

BF: I know that you want to fuck him.

BF: [Chuckle] no no, listen, don't deny it.. there's no point..

BF: Sometimes at night you moan his name.. and sometimes mine too..

BF: I know you're dreaming of having us both..

BF: And.. I'm okay with it.

BF: Well, atleast just for one time. Just cause it's your birthday.

BF: And he's okay with it too, right bro?

Bro: Absolutely..

BF: [Chuckle] He's actually eager to do this.. he's always been a little jealous of me..

BF: Cause there's not many girls like you..

BF: You're perfect..

BF: From your ass to your tits to your face.. to your personality..

BF: [Chuckle] I seriously can't even be mad at my brother for checking you out every time I invite you over..

BF: Oh yea, he does look at you.. any chance he get.. 

BF: Right bro?

Bro: Well, what can I say.. [Chuckle]

Bro: Your girlfriend is *really* fucking hot.. I can't help it..

BF: You hear that babe?

BF: Turns you on, doesn't it..

BF: I bet you knew he was looking at you, but you didn't know that *I* knew.. [Chuckle]

BF: Where I'm going with this? You really don't know?

Bro: It's your birthday and.. my brother said he wanted to do something special for you so..

Bro: Since it's your fantasy and all..

BF: We're going to let you have *both* of us today.. at the same time..

Bro: Mhm..

BF: Are you excited? Do you want to do it?

[Bro chuckles as bf says this] No no, this is not a setup or anything, don't worry..

BF: Look, just trust me. You do trust me, right?

BF: Just be honest.. say what you feel..

BF: Do you *want* to do threesome with my brother?

BF: If not, I can just make him leave and it will be just me and you..

[Short pause]

BF: Yeah? Are you sure?

BF: Mmm.. finally..

BF: C'mere babe..

BF: [Kissing for a little bit]

BF: Come on bro, sit on the other side of the bed, I know she wants to kiss you..

Bro: Mmm.. do you?

Bro: C'mere..

Bro: [Kissing while BF speaks next lines]

BF: Oh yeah.. there you go..

BF: Just relax babe, don't worry about anything..

BF: This is your day.. everything is about you right now..

BF: Mmm..

BF: Yea? you wanna kiss me again? You wanna take turns?

BF: [Kissing for a little bit, while bro talks]

Bro: Mmm.. hope you don't mind I just help you take this shirt off while you kiss him..

[Taking her shirt off]

Bro: Oh yeah.. look at this sexy fucking body..

Bro: Mmm.. you're so hot..

Bro: I could just worship it..

BF: [Break kiss] Go ahead bro, she wants it..

Bro: [Start kissing her body all over, practically worshipping it for a little bit, while bf talks]

BF: Mmm.. I'm just gonna take this bra off of you too..

BF: Mmm.. yeah, you know how much I love your tits.. I want to play with em..

BF: Ah.. there we go.. *there's* my two babies..

BF: Lemme suck on em just like you like it babe..

BF: [Suck on tits for a little bit, while bro talks]

Bro: [Stop with the kissing and stuff]

Bro: Mmm fuck.. can you feel how hard you're making me? When I press my boner against your ass like that?

Bro: [Moan]

BF: [Stop sucking on tits]

BF: Can you feel mine too?

BF: Mmm.. yeah baby, you're gonna get both of those cocks soon..

Bro: Mmm.. we're gonna take turns on you..

BF: Stand up babe..

BF: Strip for us.. while we strip for you..

[Everyone is stripping, some clothes sounds for a little bit]

Bro: Oh my god.. you lucky bastard..

BF: Mmm.. I know.. she's perfect, isn't she..

Bro: I would kill for this body..

BF: [Chuckle] I know..

BF: You hear that babe?

Bro: Can I be first?

BF: I don't know.. ask her who she wants first..

Bro: Yea?

Bro: C'mere.. hop on the bed..

Bro: Mhm, like that.. but turn around..

Bro: Yeah, like this.. doggystyle..

Bro: You ready?

BF: Come on, stop teasing her.. give it to her already..

Bro: Ok, here we go then..

Bro: Here we go..

Bro: [Moan as he enters] Oh yeah..

BF: There you go bro..

Bro: [Moan] Oh fuck.. her pussy is so-

BF: Yea, I know.. that's another thing too..

BF: Her pussy is the best.. you won't find another one like it..

Bro: [Moan] Oh my god..

Bro: Mmm.. damn it..

Bro: [Moan] Can I..

Bro: Can I keep her?

BF: [Chuckle] You wish.. this is happening only one time..

BF: C'mere babe, suck on my cock while he fucks you..

BF: [Moan] Oh yeah..

Bro: [Moan] wait, so she gives head too?

BF: [Chuckle] nah.. she gives an *amazing* head..

BF: Right babe?

Bro: [Moan] I'm gonna fuck you harder now..

BF: [Moan] Yea, do it, she loves it hard..

BF: Come on baby, lick on my balls too.. just a little bit..

[Bro fucks hard from now on, letting out groans/moans here and there, and BF just enjoys blowjob for a little bit, also letting out sexy sounds here and there]

BF: Mmm.. do you wanna ride me now?

BF: C'mere.. get on top of me..

BF: Now lemme put it in and..

BF: [Moan] Yeah.. That's it..

BF: Now suck my brother's cock on the side like this.. come here bro..

Bro: Here baby.. taste your pussy off of my cock..

BF: [Moan] Yeah, show him what your mouth can do baby..

[BF enjoys her riding him for a little bit, while bro talks]

Bro: [Moan] Oh yeah.. just like that..

Bro: Suck on it just like that baby..

Bro: Mmm.. go deeper..

Bro: [Moan] Yeah, that feels so good..

Bro: Stick your tongue out and lick me up and down..

Bro: [Moan] Yeah.. you're doing great..

Bro: Don't stop..

[Bro enjoys blowjob from now on, letting out sexy sounds here and there, while BF talks]

BF: Mmm.. that's it baby.. make me proud..

BF: Suck him good for me..

BF: And ride me.. at the same time..

BF: [Moan] Just how you like it..

BF: [Moan] That's it.. move those hips for me baby..

[Bro continues enjoying blowjob, and BF just letting out sexy sounds here and there, enjoying the pussy for a little bit]

BF: Okay, hold on babe.. turn your face to me now..

BF: Rest on my chest like that..

BF: Mhm and now..

BF: [Thrusting fast from now on, continous faster breathing & sexy moans/groans here and there, optional balls slapping sounds]

Bro: Mmm.. *that's* how she like it huh..

Bro: Naughty girl..

Bro: [Moan] I love watching her pussy just getting *pounded* like this..

Bro: [Moan] Oh yeah baby, you look amazing in this position..

Bro: mmm..

[Bro just stroking his cock and watching, BF just continuing to fuck her hard for some more]

BF: [Taking a break now]

BF: You wanna fuck her again?

Bro: Hell yea I do..

BF: Come here, I'm gonna pull out of her, you're gonna stick it in and fuck her from behind like this..

Bro: Mmm.. give that cunt back to me..

Bro: [Moan] Fuck..

BF: Look at me baby.. look at me while he fucks you..

Bro: [Fucking hard from now on, continous faster breathing/sexy groans & moans here and there, optional ball slapping sounds]

Bro: That's it.. that's it..

Bro: Take my fucking cock..

Bro: Lemme pound you just like that..

BF: [Chuckle] Bet that feels amazing, doesn't it..

BF: Tell me.. tell me how good his dick feels inside of you..

BF: Tell me how much you're enjoying us taking turns on you like this..

[Just the bro continues Fucking hard for a little bit, continous faster breathing/sexy groans & moans here and there, optional ball slapping sounds]

BF: Okay, pull out, it's my turn again..

Bro: Mmm aight, sit on his cock..

BF: [Moan] Yeah baby.. ride me again..

Bro: [Moan] Fuck.. I'm gonna come here on the side again..

Bro: Suck my cock baby..

BF: And I'm gonna thrust again..

[Bro enjoying blowjob again for a little bit, BF thrusting fast and breathing faster continously & moaning/groaning here and there for a little bit]

Bro: Mmm.. yeah baby, you're doing a great job..

Bro: Are you gonna cum on his cock?

BF: Yeah? You're gonna cum for us? Are you getting closer?

BF: Do it baby..

Bro: [Moan] Make her cum.. make her fucking cum..

BF: [Moan] Come on baby, do it..

BF: Do it do it do it..

[They both let out sexy sounds as she orgasms]

BF: Good girl..

Bro: There you go baby..

BF: Mmm.. I'm gonna cum for you too..

BF: [Moan] Yeah, lemme get up for you, stay down on your knees.. I'm gonna cum on your tits..

BF: [Stroking cock, breathing faster, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

BF: [Moan] Yea hold them for me..

BF: [Moan] Oh I'm cumming! I'm cumming for you babe!

BF: [Orgasm]

Bro: [Chuckle] Damn bro.. you've been saving?

BF: [Moan] Fuck.. that's it.. all over your tits..

BF: Mmm..

Bro: Alright, I think it's my turn now..

Bro: You want my cum too, right?

Bro: I wanna fuck you some more first though..

Bro: Lie down on your stomach for me..

Bro: Mhm, like that.. completely flat..

Bro: Stick your ass up a little..

Bro: Mmm.. perfect..

Bro: [Gentle ass smack]

Bro: [Kiss]

Bro: Now lemme put it in and..

Bro: [Moan] Oh yeah.. take my cock *deep* baby..

BF: That's it, fuck her hard and deep.. maybe she will cum again for you..

Bro: [Moan] Yeah? That's what you want?

Bro: Lemme fuck you until I'm right on the edge then..

Bro: I'm gonna hold you down by your hands..

Bro: You ready?

Bro: [Hard pronebone digging from now on, continous faster breathing & moans/groans here and there, optional ball slapping sounds]

BF: That's it bro.. pound that pussy.. that's what she wants..

BF: Dig in there deep..

BF: Spread my girlfriend's pussy wide open..

BF: Make her cum for the second time..

Bro: You like this huh?

Bro: You like being pinned down by me like this and getting nailed hard by your boyfriend's brother?

Bro: Tell me.. tell me how much you like it..

Bro: [Moan] Beg me to cum for you..

Bro: And cum on that dick..

Bro: Come on baby.. do it..

Bro: [Moan] Just cum for me..

Bro: You know it feels too good..

Bro: Don't resist it..

Bro: Cum..

Bro: Cum..

Bro: [Let out a long groan/moan as she cums again, and slow down with the thrusting]

Bro: Good girl..

BF: That's my good girl.. yes..

Bro: Mmm.. I'm getting really close now too..

Bro: You want my load right?

Bro: Mmm.. I'm gonna pull out and spray it all over your sexy ass..

Bro: [He pulled out]

Bro: [Moan and stroke cock, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Bro: [Moan] Are you ready for this load baby?

Bro: Are you ready for me to paint this sexy ass with my cum?

BF: Beg him for it..

Bro: Yeah.. beg me..

Bro: Beg me to cum for you..

Bro: [Moan and stroke cock, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Bro: Oh fuck.. almost.. almost..

Bro: Oh fuck, I'm gonna give it to you.. I'm gonna give it to you now..

Bro: [Orgasm]

Bro: That's it.. all over that ass..

Bro: Mmm.. lemme make sure you take every single drop..

BF: [Chuckle] Dam bro, it's running down her crack and her pussy..

BF: Do you ever masturbate?

Bro: [Chuckle]

Bro: I'm glad I didn't.. all this cum looks so hot on your girlfriend's body..

BF: Is this what you've been fantasizing about babe?

Bro: Mmm.. well, it was my pleasure..

BF: [Chuckle] shut up you horny bastard..

BF: Remember, this is not happening again.. this was just one-

Bro: I know I know.. you don't have to keep saying it over and over.

BF: Okay.. just remember.

BF: [Sigh of relief, statisfied]

BF: Happy birthday sweetheart..

Bro: [Kiss]

Bro: Oh yeah.. Happy birthday..


End file.
